This invention relates generally to semiconductor components, and relates more particularly to semiconductor components having a plurality of electronic chips.
With the increased market demand for smaller semiconductor components and with the growth of the sensor market, there is a need for packaged sensor chips having increased accuracy and functionality. Accordingly, integrated circuits and sensors have been combined onto a single printed circuit board (PCB). However, in certain applications it is desirable to have the sensor chip separate from the integrated circuit chip for reasons of functionality, reliability, safety, and/or manufacturability. Communication between the integrated circuit and the sensor, and between the integrated circuit and other components of the package, has traditionally been provided via electrically-conducting traces placed on the PCB. This method consumes significant area on the PCB, and requires numerous solder connections for each component. Accordingly, a need exists for a multi-chip semiconductor component assembled in a single, discrete, leadless package platform, having increased sensor functionality and accuracy as well as decreased component handling, PCB size, and solder connection requirements.